Raven Wings
by Alamandor
Summary: A young girl is bored with her life at school and home, so she decides to run away to find adventure, excitement, and more than a touch of romance. OCxRiku
1. 1: The Story Begins

**Hey there this is my first story I have ever written so try not to die of boredom. I would enjoy it if all your criticism is constructive because I believe that when people review it should help you get better at writing not make them want to stop.**

**This story is about a young girl who is bored of her life at school and decides to run away to find adventure, excitement, and more than just a touch of romance.**

**Cloud: Would you please just quit with the dramatics and start the story?**

**Leon: Yeah, I'm sure they want to read it themselves.**

**Me: Fine, just hush already! Anyway, the story begins…**

It was a peaceful end to another boring day, Sarah was returning from her school on Hope Island. It was a pain, every morning she had to wake up at six am, go from Destiny Island to Hope Island, and run from the boat for almost twenty minutes just to squeak through the door, into the classroom, without being tardy. She was fed up with it. The dock to Destiny Island came into sight. Sarah looked down, into the water. She saw her reflection and studied her features. She was a young girl, rather short for her age of sixteen, but she was very beautiful. She had long straight black hair that reached a little past her shoulders. Her vibrant blue eyes were slanted slightly, and she had tan skin as smooth as marble. She stood up. Now she could see her well formed body that she was blessed with. The curves she had gotten from her mother's side of the family. These curves occasionally had the power to make a boy at school say something pleasing about her beauty in another language. Unfortunately for them, her mom insisted she know most other languages commonly used, and it seemed that their comments evolved to more vulgar ideas and that left them with bruises and cuts and her in perfect health and detention for the next few days.

At the moment she was wearing baggy brown pants and a black tank-top. Of course, she had her favorite two small earrings made from the rarest of metals, called orihalcum because it is the only metal she wasn't allergic to. They were small but intricate. They had three inter-twining rods and on their ends were a blaze gem, a frost gem, and a thunder gem. She also had her necklace which was also made from orihalcum. Hanging on it was a simple guitar pick made from a lucid crystal. Her uncle, who bought her these trinkets when she turned fifteen, spared no expense. Then the dock obscured her reflection. Sarah jumped off before the boat finished docking. While in the air, she came to a decision. She decided that she would run away; even if she could only last a couple days. She could hang out at the Island she and her friends went to every day after school. She landed on the dock, nodded to herself, and headed home to get her things.

"How was school, honey?" Sarah heard her mom ask from the living room. It seemed she was just getting ready for a nap. That was perfect as far as she was concerned.

"Meh," she grunted in reply as she always did, that way her mom wouldn't suspect anything. As quickly and quietly as she could, Sarah packed the things she needed to live. She packed a few extra pairs of clothes, food for a while, her favorite black ribbon, which helped her concentrate, the guitar she had, her kitten and of course her swords. Her swords were different than most. One was a Katana she held in her main hand. It was at least two feet longer than a normal sized katana. She could swing it faster than a moderately skilled instructor could follow, with only three quarters of her true speed. However, when anyone else tried to pick it up it was so heavy they could barely swing it a fourth of what they could with their regular swords. It had a black hilt with a long blade with a serrated edge that looked more like fire rather than the regular curve. The other sword she possessed was also strange. Its blade was slightly curved up, had smooth edges that would obviously hurt, and it was shorter than a regular katana. It seemed to gleam with the desire to protect her every time she took it from its scabbard. She mostly used it for defense but seldom needed it and used it only when the need was dire.

Once Sarah had all she needed she opened her window and crept out onto the roof. If she learned anything from being late to class it was how to sneak quietly. Without making a sound she moved quickly across the roof before jumping off and landing on the ground next to a tree she would normally use to sneak back in. Then she ran down the path as fast as she could to reach her boat and paddle to the Island where her friends were probably waiting for her.

After fifteen minutes of paddling she arrived at the Island. On the dock were her friends. There was her older sister, Anna, who was going to college on Blessed Island and her boyfriend, Nick, who was going to the same college. They were in each other's arms watching the sunset when she jumped off her boat and onto the dock. "Where are the rest?" Sarah asked them.

"They're at the top of the tree house shooting targets," Anna replied lazily.

"Thanks," she replied. She made her way up the maze of ladders with ease and found them just as they loosed their arrows at the target across the tree, at least thirty feet away. They all hit but the only one to get near the center rings was the person she admired most. His name was Riku. He always seemed happy about something, he was handsome, wore cooler cloths than anyone else on the Island, had long silver hair that waved around his head in what seemed to her like slow-motion as he turned his head toward her to simply say "Hey there, Sarah."

"H-Hi!" she responded snapping out of her daze. Then she realized the others were there and said, "Hi guys"

"Late again I see," retorted Kairi. That was true Sarah thought, she was almost never on time and usually school was the only thing her friends knew she had an excuse for.

"Stop being so hard on her," Sora told Kairi in a mock-stern voice, "You just as bad."

"Quiet!" she told him openly, "She doesn't know that!" At this everyone laughed, everyone knew Kairi was late just as much as she was. It was also obvious to Riku and Sarah that Sora and Kairi liked each other more than friends, they just hadn't seen it themselves yet.

"Anyway, I have something I need to tell you guys," Sarah said as she prepared to tell them her plan. "I have decided to run away and live on the Island." Her friends stared at her with open-mouthed shock; even Riku was wide-eyed with surprise. On that note the whole Island began to shake and rise into the air…

**Me: Muahahaha! Cliffhanger! So, please tell me what you think of my first chapter ever written.**

**Yuffie: Also please don't use any flaming weapons while reviewing as they seem to burn up this poor writer's umm… what's it called?"**

**Vincent: Passion**

**Me: Shh! Anyway, please review. Everyone who does will receive a cyber-hug, and an internet kiss… Unless you're male then you will receive a manly digital-handshake instead. Also both sexes get a reply from yours truly. Until we meet again.**

**Sarah: Bye!**


	2. 2: Apocalypse

**This will be the second installment of Raven Wings. Previously I left it in a cliffhanger, and now you get to see the results. In this chapter all your expectations will be shattered… sort of. **

**Vincent: I finally get to be in Kingdom Hearts. Maybe I can buy a phone at Cid's shop.**

**Cid: Sure but don't come; I'll ship it too you. You understand, don't want ya scaring the customers.**

**Sarah: I don't think he's scary.**

**Me: Of course you don't, you have been rehearsing this with him for weeks. Anyway, here is Chapter 2 for your enjoyment. Oh and I own nothing from anything but my Other Characters and the plot.**

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes, and a few of their mouths were hanging loosely. They didn't expect me to run away or do anything against my parents, ever. My sister, Anna was still down on the pier with her boyfriend. So neither Nick nor Anna knew of my plans. I saw the reactions of my friends and burst out laughing.

However, in the middle of my outburst I was cut of by the ground beginning to shake. Then the entire Island began to rise up into the sky. The group of teenagers began to run toward the edge of the balcony and look around at what was going on. As I neared the railing I practically fell off the side because I was running so fast. My sister and Nick were climbing up to the top of the tree house to get away from the edge of the island, which was losing sand quickly. The others began to back slowly away from the edge as if something was approaching. I looked towards Destiny Island which was floating above the horizon. Then I sensed movement at the bottom of my peripheral vision. Suddenly, a huge blue and black blur shot across my vision rising at an impossible velocity straight into the sky. It missed the edge of the balcony by less than two feet. At that point I was thrown back away from the railing and landed in the shack near my friends who also stumbled and fell because of the force of the wind following the thing that flew up into the sky.

It was at this point, as we were sprawled across the floor and the fleeing couple came up to the top of the tree house, that I clearly saw our apparent attacker. It was colossal. As I previously saw it was a deep blue and black, that seemed to put me in a trance-like state in which I felt like I was being roughly dragged into the darkness. I cleared my head by shaking it roughly. The fiend was scarcely human shaped but there was a huge hole in a heart shape near the center of its chest. Other than that, it had strange elongated toes. Above that were legs that would not be near wide enough to support the overly large chest above. Maybe the hole kept it light enough. Then again, maybe it doesn't matter since it obviously wasn't from this planet. Above it were large arms and hands that fit very well with the torso. On top was a huge head that was taller than me, Riku, Nick, or any two of us put together. It had what seemed to be hair that reminded me of the old legend of a woman with snakes for hair and her gaze turned people into stone. I had forgotten her name though.

I absorbed all this in less than a second but the thing that petrified me were the glowing eyes that seemed to pierce through my soul. All I could do was stare into them as it rushed toward the tree house and with one swipe of its powerful arms it knocked us into the air, smashing the structure into hundreds of pieces as it collided with the diminishing beach below.

I wasn't dead. This fact surprised me at first, then the reason I knew I wasn't dead hit my mind and my body all at once as a tidal wave of pain assaulted my body for what seemed like hours. As the pain began to subside I rolled over to find myself in a back alley lying next to a boy about my age maybe a little older who had shoulder-length silver hair. I quickly inspected myself and my belongings. I had very little, just a pair of khaki pants and a black tank-top. I also had earrings and a necklace that were very beautiful. Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled away as if my essence was being sucked out of my body. I collapsed back onto the pavement.

My eyelids slowly opened. I was lying on a bed that was too comfortable to get off of at the moment. Above me was the concerned face of the boy that had been lying next to me. "Sarah!" he cried out in relief. "Are you okay? I was worried sick!" I looked slowly into his eyes. They were the brightest of blues that seemed to be made of the water from a beautiful frozen pond. I could easily get lost in those eyes, and when she first saw him she was instantly attracted, that much was strikingly evident.

"Who are you?" I asked exceedingly quiet. I could tell he heard me anyway though because his face paled and his concerned face turned into a hurt face.

"I'm Riku, remember?" he asked loudly. He was hurt and it was obvious, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Also… who is Sarah?" As I asked this final question, I drifted back into blissful sleep. The last thing I saw was the shock written clearly on Riku's face.

**Me: OMG! Ahh! I hate cliff-hangers!**

**Riku: Then why on earth did you write one?**

**Me: Umm… because I am... uh, lazy?**

**Vincent: I hope you realize that if you don't write more soon I will have to protect you from assassins sent by your peers… that way I can kill you myself.**

**Roxas: Aww, that's no fair, how come I don't get to kill him?**

**Me: Hehehe he… he. Umm... don't worry I will update as soon as possible! Oh, and sorry Roxas it's Vincent's turn to threaten me with a much sooner inevitable death than I planned to have so instead you can go attack Chocoboluver108 if she doesn't update her excellent story Red Eyes! **

**Roxas: Yay! I love to threaten.**

**Sarah: Darn. I like that story I wish I could threaten it.**

**Me: Instead you can go threaten Saphyra and her well-written story: Bittersweet Dreams.**

**Sarah: Yay! Thx, I'll wrap up. Please review for this story as it is obviously excellent because I'm in it! Everyone who reviews will be sent a reply from my little, pathetic worker, Alamandor. And if you ask nicely he will read your story and review.**

**Me: Hey! Well... Actually that's mostly true. See ya next time.**


	3. I see you’re awake now

**Woot! I am back with the third chapter of Raven Wings. I just finished writing the last chapter yesterday so you should feel very lucky to be getting more so soon. Now, I'd like everyone to know-**

**Xemnas: Please just be quiet and get on with the story.**

**Namine: Yeah! I want to see if I ever get to be in it.**

**Me: I could try to-**

**Roxas: What about me? Do I get to?**

**Me: SILENCE! ... Good ok I will try to work in my favorite characters but Sarah will be the main one.**

**Sarah: Yay! Now, let's start the story before they get mad and kill you before you write about me. Onward my laborer pet!**

**Me: Umm, Yeah... Here is Chapter 3 of Raven Wings **

- - - - - - - - - - -

Slowly I lifted my eyelids. They were very heavy and the pain made it more difficult. Pain seemed to like me and wanted to be with me forever. It coursed through my veins mixed in with my blood, and each time my heart pumped the throbs grew worse. I then did what I always did when I was in pain or had to eat something gross like green beans. I couldn't stand green beans in any style of cooking. What I would do was concentrate on that thing and actually think about what it feels like. Usually pain feels hot and is in the form of thousands of needles per square inch but this time it was more like a million per inch and thinking about it just made it worse.

Then Riku came in he was tired and had an expression of worry on his face. However he was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize I was awake. He sat down in the chair near the corner, put his face in his hands, and sighed.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He jumped in his chair and then regained his composure.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked looking at me with sad eyes.

"Nope, just what you told me and I only have your word for that." The previous night I had woken up and couldn't fall asleep. So I asked Riku to tell me about himself... and myself. He told me everything he could remember, from important things that are obvious like the names and personalities of my friends, parents, and relatives to other things like my accomplishments and embarrassments. He seemed to know a lot about me and it was obvious he couldn't make all this up off the head so I was sure we had been good friends. He then told me all about himself and his life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_I was born on a cold night. There were very few nurses available because it was 2:45 in the morning and one of the neighbors were had broken his leg because he fell off the roof. Then as a child my dad, the martial art teacher on the island we were from, taught me to be an expert in all types of weapons. It was at his dojo where I met his best friends Sora, and you." For some reason the knowledge that I could use weapons and fight without them as well didn't surprise me much. Riku continued, "After that we went to the same school and became even closer. Almost every day we would practice our weapons at the dojo or at an island we had found in fifth grade. Then one day you decided to run away and as you told us some monster came and smashed everything on the island. Then I woke up here next to you and the rest you know."_

_- - - - - - - - - - _

Then I decided to get up and stretch my muscles. Slowly and carefully I turned and sat up, I was wearing pajamas. Didn't know how Riku got them but I assume he bought them and hopefully he had someone else put them on. Part of me hoped he did it himself though. They were pink, a color I usually despised but these were a soft pink and the bottoms were black so I was happy with the combination. Even slower I stood up, my muscles were attempting to resist my orders but I was firm and eventually they compromised by making it extremely painful to do anything. After I stood up I did the basic stretches that worked the arms, back, legs, and neck. When I was done I turned towards Riku.

"Want to spar then? We can see if I remember how to fight," I asked him calmly. Riku wasn't expecting this but when he looked up his face was eager.

"Yeah, let's see if I can still wipe the floor with you." Riku taunted.

"Yeah, then we will know I can't remember seeing as how my skills were obviously better than yours," I shot right back.

We moved into the next room which was much larger than the room with my bed. "Where are we anyway?" I asked Riku out of genuine curiosity.

"I asked someone I met if we could stay in the upstairs of his place." He replied quickly while he moved the extra furniture out of the way. "Here I found these near where we popped up" Riku informed me as he tossed two swords towards me with a grunt of effort. I expected them to be heavy due to their size but I caught their handles and they seemed to weigh much too little for their size. I took hold of them and it seemed to be an uncomfortable position so I flipped the small rigged sword over and help it like a dagger. The position felt great. My body took a stance that seemed natural and I lifted my sword towards Riku's Face.

"Are you ready to lose?" I asked full of confidence.

"Not in this lifetime," he said smiling widely at the familiar Sarah who had complete confidence in herself. He knew he was going to enjoy this.

Suddenly Riku shot forward so fast I had barely enough time to lift my smaller sword to sweep it away. I smiled even wider, he was good but so was I. After sweeping the sword away I continued around in an arc in an attempt to cut his legs. He jumped into the air, and flipped right over me. Knowing instinctively what he would do, I put threw my arm holding the long katana above my head and blocked his sweep to my back. Then I pivoted around my left foot and put up a high block as he chopped towards my head. We both jumped into the air and swung from top right to bottom left. We came down together with our blades locked at the hilts. As I readied my second sword for a thrust he pushed me back using all his strength. I flew backward, sis one back flip, and landed on my feet like a cat. The whole time I was in the air, Riku was charging small balls of fire in his hand. Slowly I sheathed my small sword and with the other, took on a samurai stance I learned somewhere that I just couldn't place. Suddenly, I charged forward. Surprised, Riku let loose one of his fireballs. I did a small side flip to dodge and lost no momentum. He let another shoot quickly at me but I ducked under it. The next two he released in quick succession. I feinted right but went left, almost immediately sidestepping back to the right making both fireballs miss by little more than a hair. I reached Riku but instead of swinging as he was prepared for I spun around his body, passing his block and at the same time dodging his last ball of fire. Behind him I flipped my sword around, catching it upside down in my hand and pushed the point gently against his back.

"Ha-ha ha, I yield," Riku said joyfully, "Very nice technique. I guess you win this time. That evens the score at two-hundred, forty four. Hey, what do you know, that rhymed. Ha-ha."

"Ha-ha, yeah that was nice. I feel much better. You weren't too bad yourself. I really liked the flip," I said a little tired but much more loose. We made our way back to the bedroom, "I think I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Riku replied as he flopped onto the bed, "Oh and I think the owner is coming back in a little while so don't take too long."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

I came out of the shower and quickly dried off. I put on a pair of blue jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt. I brushed my hair and let it hand loose around my head and shoulders, covering part of the right half of my face. I felt very refreshed and my legs, arms, and body in general were no longer sore. I opened the door to the bedroom and sitting in a chair next to the bed was one of the most handsome men I had ever seen. In fact second only to Riku. He was completely different however. His hair was as black as a raven, while Riku's hair was silver. He wore a red bandana to keep his hair out his face. His face was hard but his look was kind. His eyes were a dark brownish red. He had two guns under his arms attached to his sides. His shoes were gold, and had points at the end. His suit was black and fit close to his body. He wore a golden glove on his left hand with pointed fingertips, and if he was angry I imagined it would be very intimidating. He also wore a bright red cape that wasn't even on the bottom and had holes in it showing its long use.

"I see you're awake now," the man said in a deep voice while smiling at her, "Welcome to my home. My name is Vincent, pleased to meet you."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sarah: Wheee! runs around screaming like a fan girl Yay! Vincent!**

**Vincent: Umm... okay… oh thx for finally getting me in this story.**

**Me: Yep no problem, anything to drive the fans crazy.**

**Sarah: Ahh, I'm better, now I just want everyone to know that another one of my fabulous reviewers is writing a story called My Tangled Past and has a one-shot called Pieces of Me. This author goes by the name Namine101. Yep, maybe after reading this she will be motivated to make more and keep me from getting too hooked on Caffeine!**

**Me: Uhh too late for that. Thank you for reading the third chapter of Raven Wings.**

**Sephiroth: Do you see that button at the bottom of the page next to "Review"? You do? Good. Press it. Now.**

**Me: and for those who don't like to be ordered around (I'm looking at you chocoboluver108) Please review and I will reply. I'll also reply for those who listened to Sephiroth.**


End file.
